Coconut
by LightWoman
Summary: Cal and Gillian have some fun with coconut scented suntan lotion. Now with milehighclubtiems!
1. Chapter 1

So, I was using coconut suncream (sunscreen to you Americans) a while ago, and commenting on how nice it was, and then... well. #coconutsuncreamtiems was born and kind of snowballed, and this fic eventually arrived. Happy CFS Monday!

**Disclaimer: I own a bottle of coconut suncream, but I don't own anything to do with Lie to Me.**

Coconut

Gillian knotted her turquoise sarong at her hip and was just reaching for the bottle of suntan lotion when she heard the knock at the door.

"You ready, Foster?"

"Almost," she called, crossing the room and opening the door to let him in. She saw the flicker of arousal cross his face when he saw her in her bikini, even if part of her legs were covered by the sarong. She smiled as she turned around.

"I just have to do my sunscreen."

"Hurry up then."

"You can't rush these things. Anyway, we know Louisa Waters is a sun-worshiper and spends all day by the pool, she'll be there for hours. We're hardly going to miss our opportunity."

"Fine." He sat down on the bed, watching her as she finished rubbing the lotion into her arms. Her hands crossed her chest, rubbing lower and lower. He swallowed. Then she moved her hands to her stomach, but made the mistake of glancing up at him as she did so.

"Cal."

"Hmm?"

"You're staring." There was a faint smile on her face as she spoke, which of course he saw.

"And?"

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not polite to stare?"

"Yeah, but I never believed them. What a load of rubbish. People stare for hours at the Mona Lisa."

"I'm hardly the Mona Lisa, Cal," she pointed out with a laugh.

"Couldn't agree more. You're worlds apart. She's really ugly."

She laughed, lifting her sarong up to apply the sunscreen to her legs. Cal's eyes followed her every movement, and she gave him an amused shake of the head.

"What?" he asked in response. "You can't expect me not to stare! You're slathering lotion all over your almost naked body for god's sake Foster – what man would be able to resist staring at that?"

She laughed again, but a blush was rising on her cheeks. He'd always thought it was practically criminal that she didn't know how beautiful she was, but at the same time it only added to her loveliness. He sniffed suddenly, then leant in closer to her and sniffed again.

"Coconut?"

She nodded. "Nice, isn't it? Gives it all much more of a 'holiday' feel."

"We're here to work, Foster," he reminded her, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, when did we switch roles? Next time we go to Vegas for a case, you'll be telling me we're there for a job while I'm popping off to the casino?"

He grinned. "Maybe."

"Not that there'll be a next time," she added quickly, then handed him the bottle. "Do my back?"

He felt his jaw wanting to drop and struggled to control it, although he emitted a mumbled "what?" that he cursed himself for a second later.

"I can't reach," she explained. "So, can you…" she gestured to the bottle.

"Then I'll smell of coconut."

"So?" She giggled. "It's a nice smell."

"Foster, if we both go out there smelling of coconut, everyone'll think we've been in here shagging."

"They won't think we both just happen to have the same sunscreen? Or that I leant you some of my sunscreen without you having to shag me first?"

His lips curled up at the sound of her saying the word _shag_, and it was almost impossible to ignore the fact that, omitting the rest of the sentence, she'd just uttered the words _shag me _to him.

"Nah, they'll think we've been shagging." Despite this, he took the bottle from her, squeezed a generous amount into his hands and pressed his palms against her back. She jumped slightly from the touch; perhaps because it was cold, or made her jump. Perhaps because it was him touching her. As practical as the other scenarios were, he much preferred the latter.

He slid his hands over her shoulder blades, massaging the lotion in when she let out an involuntary moan of pleasure. His hand stilled for a second, then moved lower on her back, feeling her shiver slightly beneath his touch.

Suddenly, he leant forwards and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. He had no idea why he did it; he'd acted on pure impulse and half expected her to pull away, to tell him to stop, to scold him for crossing that bloody line. She didn't.

Instead she half turned towards him, her eyes locked on the lips that seconds before had brushed her skin, slight hesitation on her face mixed with – was he reading this right? – arousal.

He leant forward tentatively, his hands still stroking across her lower back, and planted another kiss just below her ear. He saw her breath catch slightly, and just as he was about to kiss her neck again she turned towards him fully, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her until their mouths met.

She wasn't sure what made her do it, why her resolve crumbled now when it had always held strong and sure in the past; what was it about that moment, unlike all the other times she'd wanted to kiss him, that made her lean forwards instead of pulling back? She didn't know, and, in that moment, she didn't really care. His hands were in her hair, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss, and all she could think in that moment was how good it felt to be kissing him, how _right_. That and how she hoped he wasn't getting sunscreen in her hair.

His hands slipped lower, and he slid her bikini top straps off her shoulders before pulling back and looking into her eyes, silently asking permission. She responded by reaching behind her, unhooking the top and flinging it to the other side of the room. His eyes widened, and she gave a nervous giggle. He hesitated for only a moment; the thought that she might not really want this was wiped from his mind by the look in her eyes, and he was in no doubt at all as to what he wanted. He pulled his tee shirt off, tossing it to the side then grabbing her face and pulling her lips back to his. She shifted back on the bed, allowing him room to crawl over her, never breaking the kiss. Her hands travelled across his chest, down to his stomach, back up and around his back and onto his shoulder blades. When he pulled his lips away from hers he starting kissing down her neck and across her collarbone. She felt her breath hitch as he reached her breasts, using his hand to stroke and massage one as his lips were lavishing attention on the other. She closed her eyes and let out a half sigh, her hands settling on his shoulders before creeping around the back of his neck and sliding through his hair.

When he stopped, she opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly. He was grinning at her. "You taste like coconut."

She laughed. "Sorry. I'm sure it doesn't taste very nice."

"Nonsense. You're delicious."

"But sunscreen, Cal, I mean, you're not supposed to eat it..."

"You're still delicious." His hands found the knot in her sarong, quickly undoing it and sliding it off her. The smooth material making gentle contact with her skin made her shiver. He tossed it aside and scooted lower down the bed, trailing wet kisses over her stomach and then down her thighs. She moaned in dissatisfaction when he failed to touch her where she wanted, and lifted her hips off the bed slightly. He grinned again. "Getting impatient, love?"

"Yes," she breathed, watching as he slid his hands up her smooth legs before tugging at her bikini bottoms and pulling them off her.

He paused for a moment to stare at her, and she bit her lip. Was she not what he expected? Did he not want to do this anymore? Was she not as sexy as the other women he'd been with? "You are stunning," he told her, and she released her lip as a bashful smile spread across her face. "Really, unbelievably, impossibly gorgeous." He slid up her body, making sure his bare chest came into contact with her breasts, and kissed her again. "Of course, I always knew you were beautiful," he said when he eventually tore his lips from hers. "But now... you're even more gorgeous."

"Thanks," she said softly. She ran her finger lightly over his bottom lip, then lifted her eyes to meet his. "You know how sexy you are, right?"

"I've been told." He grinned, and she swatted at his arm. "But it means nothing coming from anyone else... and everything coming from you."

She reached for the bottle of sunscreen, and before he could protest she'd squeezed some onto her hands and was rubbing it over his chest and shoulders. The scent hit him again, but the feel of her delicate fingers stroking him and squeezing his muscles as she moved down his arms made him wonder why the hell he'd ever considered protesting this.

"Now you smell of coconut too," she whispered with a soft smile.

She felt his lips on her throat and neck again and his hands sliding lower, brushing teasingly against her thighs. She raised her hips, squirming beneath him, and he grinned. "Still impatient?"

"Yes." She continued to writhe beneath him, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly. He hadn't removed his shorts yet, which hadn't escaped her notice.

"Five minutes ago you wanted me to help you put your suncream on... now look at you." He grinned again, his fingers trailing up and down her legs as she continued to wriggle and moan in protest at his teasing. "Why the sudden change?"

"You kissed me," she breathed. "And it's not like I've never thought about this. Us."

"How often?"

"Finish undressing and I'll tell you."

He darted backwards and she lifted her head, watching him as he stripped off the rest of his clothes before crawling back over her. He hovered above her, his arms either side of her head, his erection pressed against her thigh. He raised his eyebrows at her, silently asking her to answer his question, and she sighed.

"Often."

"_How _often?"

"Very often."

She looked into his eyes, and the arousal he saw there made his heart hammer even louder in his chest. He'd wanted her for so long, but he'd never dared believe she'd feel the same. Of course, she cared about him, was there for him, supported him and stayed by his side no matter what. But to reciprocate his attraction, willingly participate in this crossing of the line, lie beneath him on the bed, writhing in anticipation with such lust and want in her eyes... that was more than he could ever have hoped.

She watched him drink her in; reading her expression, calculating her reaction, processing the thoughts. He was still and silent for so long, she was beginning to wonder if he'd forgotten what they were about to do.

"Cal?"

"Mmm?" He brushed his lips against hers, a quick kiss landing on her cheek before he met her eyes again.

"Are you done teasing me yet?" She pushed her hips up again, angling her body so his cock brushed against her entrance, and he inhaled sharply.

"Yes."

She murmured her approval when she felt his fingers slide into her, first one then two, gently pushing inside as he used his thumb to rub her clit slowly. He increased his speed when she began to moan his name, and she grabbed his face to pull him close to her for another kiss. The feel of his lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth was a new addiction; she couldn't get enough of him.

She pulled back when he withdrew his fingers, shooting him a look that clearly signalled her dissatisfaction. He grinned, watching her face as he entered her slowly. Dissatisfaction turned to delight as she took him in, breathing heavily. He pulled back and pushed in again deeper, stroking her cheek with one hand as she gasped in pleasure. He stilled for a moment when he was fully inside her, revelling in the feeling of her warmth and wetness surrounding him. He began to thrust inside her, slowly at first, building up a rhythm which she quickly matched. She wrapped her legs around him, squeezing and releasing in a way that almost made him lose control way too soon.

She tried to maintain eye contact, loving the way he looked at her as he thrust harder and faster, but the pleasure was building, her legs were starting to quake and she threw her head back on the pillow, squeezing her eyes shut and gripping the sheets.

"Cal..."

The sound of her moaning his name spurred him on; he brought his hand between them to rub her clit and she gasped, bucking her hips wildly as she climbed closer and closer to her release.

He was fighting to hold off for her, desperate to see her come undone before letting himself go. He watched the flush grow across her chest, watched her biting her lip, watched the way her delicate eyelashes fluttered. Her breathing quickened, her nails sunk deeper into his skin and the sound of his name – no longer moaned but screamed – took him over the edge with her. He cried out her name as he rode out his climax – _Gillian_, she noted, not _Foster_, and when they were both spent he collapsed beside her, his breathing heavy, their legs entangled.

For a long time, neither of them said anything. She wouldn't even look at him, which he figured had to be a bad sign. At last, feeling he had to break the ice somehow, he turned to look at her.

"Love..." he began, and was surprised when her lips were suddenly on his. He returned the kiss, his fingers sliding gently through her hair, and when she broke away the smile she gave him nearly made his heart stop.

"God, Cal, that was amazing."

"So... no regrets? Oh, and yeah it was," he added quickly, wanting to reassure her that it was bloody fantastic for him as well.

"Well..." she began, and he realised he was holding his breath. "I never thought it would happen like this. I sort of imagined us admitting how we felt first, you know, maybe going out to dinner..." She gave him an embarrassed smile, and he felt a rush of guilt about the way they'd come together. He knew her, knew she was a romantic, why the hell hadn't he done things properly? Confessed his love to her, wined and dined her, shown her each and every day just how much she meant to him until they were finally ready to take the next step?

"I'm sorry, love," he began, but she quickly began shaking her head when she read the shame on his face.

"No, Cal, I didn't mean..." She stopped, then started again. "I thought perhaps that's how things would happen for us. At least, part of me thought it would be like that. But another part of me..." A slow smile started to spread across her face. "Part of me thought this was inevitable."

"What, me jumping you when I was in the middle of applying coconut suncream to you? How the hell did you see that one coming?"

She giggled. "I mean, I thought our passion might just spill out one day, there'd be a moment, one of us – I guessed you – would initiate things, and we just wouldn't be able to help ourselves."

He frowned. "It should have been better for you."

"Better?" Now she was frowning. "Better than the best sex of my life? What's better than the best?"

He smiled at her words, but there was still a hint of regret on his face. "Passion's all well and good, love, but I should have done things properly for you. At least taken you out on a date first."

"Cal." She stroked his face gently. "How many times have we had dinner together in restaurants?"

"Er..."

"How many times have we had lunch together? How many times have you cooked for me, or vice versa? How much time have I spent time with you and Emily, watching films or silly programmes on TV? How much time have we spent together over the years when we weren't working?"

"A lot," he admitted.

She smiled at him softly. "We've been dating for years, Cal. Especially these last few months, since my divorce. We just never put a name to it. Well, now we can."

"So..." He gave her one of those grins that always made her ache with want for him. "We're dating, are we?"

"I guess so. Does that scare you?"

"Terrifies me," he admitted, propping himself up on one elbow to look at her. "Because I can't believe a guy like me could ever land a woman like you. There has to be a catch."

"No catch," she murmured, scooting closer to him.

He wrapped an arm around her, but the quiet moment was suddenly interrupted by a hammering on the door.

"Hey, Foster, you in there? Where the hell is Lightman? We need to get going, now."

"Bloody Reynolds," Cal groaned, as Gillian quickly sat bolt upright.

"Oh my god, the case. I can't believe I forgot we were in the middle of a case!"

"You forgot? Wow. I can make Gillian Foster forget her work." He winked at her. "I'm good."

"Yes you are." She threw his clothes at him as she quickly pulled on her own. "Hurry up. Won't be a minute," she called at the door.

She knotted her sarong around her hip again, her lips quirking into a brief smile as she remembered doing that earlier – and how Cal had then slid the knot undone.

Cal reluctantly redressed, his eyes on Gillian the whole time. When they were both suitably attired, Gillian smoothed her hair down and quickly began to remake the bed.

"So I guess now when everyone smells us and assumes we've been shagging, they'll be right," he said casually.

She shook her head. "They won't notice."

"Oh yeah?" He raised his eyebrows at her. "Want to bet?"

Her mouth twitched at the mischievous smile on his face. "How much?"

"Oh, I think we can come up with something more interesting to bet than money..." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, his lips brushing against her ear. "If I win, we join the mile high club on our way home."

"Cal!" She turned in his arms, her eyes widened in surprise, that adorable blush returning to her cheeks.

"Well, you seem pretty confident you're going to win... what are your terms?" He flashed her that grin again, and she swallowed. She tried not to think about what would happen if Cal won, but if someone says _don't think about an elephant _you start thinking about an elephant, and the simple fact was she now couldn't erase the image of her and Cal on the plane from her mind.

"_When _I win," she said, giving him a bright smile, "you have to take me out to dinner at La Fontaine."

Now it was his turn to look surprised. "That place? But the food's all fancy, and it's tiny portions and you can't pronounce half the stuff on the menu..."

"Take me out to dinner," she murmured, her lips millimetres from his, "and we can get dessert to go."

His eyes lit up at her words, and he caught her lips in a quick kiss. "Game on, darling."

"Foster?" came Reynolds' voice again. "You okay in there?"

"Coming!" she called, and pushed Cal away from her slightly and hurried to the door. "Sorry, Ben," she apologised quickly as she pulled it open. "We were just discussing the case."

"Right, well, let's get a move on." He stood in the doorway as Gillian walked past him, then sniffed. "What's that smell?"

"Coconut," Cal and Gillian said simultaneously, and Gillian's eyes darted to Cal's. He was grinning.

"My sunscreen is coconut scented," she said smoothly. "Let's go."

"Okay." He didn't argue, but then noticed how close Lightman was standing to him. "Problem?" he asked, and Gillian turned to look at them. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Cal standing so close to Reynolds.

"Cal." There was a warning in her voice, but he only grinned wider.

"Sorry, Ben, you were saying? Something about... coconut?"

"Cal," she said again, and Reynolds looked between them in confusion before shaking his head.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you two, and I'm not sure I have the energy to try figuring it out. Can we just get on with the case now?"

"Absolutely." She nodded firmly, shooting Cal another look. With a small shrug he moved away from Reynolds, following Gillian down the corridor.

"Oh," Reynolds added as he started to follow them, and they both turned to look at him, "and if you don't want everyone to know you two are sleeping together, you might want to avoid leaving your hotel room together, both smelling of coconut."

Gillian bit her lip and turned away quickly to avoid his eyes, and Cal's. They continued the walk down the corridor in silence, and it was only when they were stood in the elevator that Cal finally spoke. Leaning forwards, he stroked his hand over her stomach, his voice whispering in her ear. "Can't wait for the plane ride, love."


	2. Chapter 2

For Kat. Happy Birthday!

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Chapter Two

Gillian lifted her eyes from her book when she sensed Cal staring at her. "Yes?" she asked mildly, but he only grinned. She rolled her eyes with amusement and returned to the book, but only a few sentences later had to look up again. "You're impossible," she said, placing her bookmark inside and closing it.

"Impossibly sexy, eh?" he asked, his grin intensifying.

"Hmm," she said. "Yes. That's not what I meant, but yes." Her eyes darted quickly to Ben, who was playing a game on his phone, before she gave Cal a quick kiss.

"Do I need to remind you that Reynolds already knows about us, darling? No need to be so secretive."

"I know," she said, sitting back in the chair. "It's just a little strange."

"Strange," he echoed. "Here's me thinking that the last two days were bloody fantastic, but apparently they were just 'strange'."

She rolled her eyes again. "I didn't say they _weren't _'bloody fantastic', or that I'm not euphorically happy that we've finally gone from 'you and me' to 'us', but it's still a little strange, that's all. And we have to think about how we're going to handle things back home... I think we should tell Emily first, and..."

"Emily knows," he interrupted.

"She does?" she asked, surprised. "When did you..."

"Last night. I called her, and she asked why I was so happy. So I told her."

He saw the smile on Gillian's face, coupled with a delicate blush, and reached out to stroke her cheek gently. "She's happy for us. Said it was about time, as well."

"You didn't tell me."

"I was going to," he defended. "I went to your room and I was going to tell you, but then you seduced me before I was even in the door, and we were too busy shagging all night. Then, of course, I was barely able to remember my own name, let alone a conversation I'd had."

She laughed. "Fair enough."

He reached for her hand, caressing it lightly. She was enjoying his gentle touch when he suddenly broke the silence. "I hope you've haven't forgotten our deal, love."

"Hmm?" she asked, feigning innocence. "What deal would that be, then?"

"Oh, I think you know," he murmured, voice dripping with arousal. "You lost our bet. As a result, you and I will be joining the mile high club. I've always wanted to be a member."

"Oh, so this is just about doing it on a plane, is it?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him. "Nothing to do with me at all?"

"Darling," he said, leaning towards her so their faces were millimetres apart. "In all my fantasies of joining the mile high club, you're the only one I've ever wanted to do it with."

"Hmm," she said, allowing him to plant a quick kiss to her lips. "I'm flattered."

He grinned. "You should be."

He was just leaning in for another kiss when the call came for them to board. "Come on," she said, quickly putting her book back in her bag. "That's us."

He gathered his things, and they joined Reynolds in the queue of people waiting to board the plane. Ten minutes later they were greeted by the air stewardess who pointed them in the direction of their seats. "Have a good flight," she chirped, and Cal glanced at Gillian.

"Thank you," he told the young woman. "I plan to have an _excellent _flight."

A gentle shove from Gillian sent him walking towards their seats, still grinning.

###

Fifty minutes later, just as she was coming to the end of a chapter, Gillian felt Cal's hand, which had been lightly holding her own, move as he started to rub slowly against her thigh. Her breathing quickened a little; she hurriedly read the last two sentences, then snapped her book shut and placed it in the pocket in front of her.

"Yes, Cal?" she asked quietly.

"Book not holding your attention?" he enquired, his hand sliding further up her leg, thankful that she'd chosen to wear a dress today. When his fingers glided under the material of her dress and made contact with her bare skin she arched her back a little, her eyes darting furtively to her left, then her right.

"I hope your plans to join the mile high club involve a little more privacy than this," she whispered, and he laughed.

"Just getting things started, darling." He kissed her, using his other hand to trail down her neck, and he smiled at the lustful look in her eyes when he drew back. She wanted this just as much as he did.

"Bathroom," she said huskily. She unclipped her seat belt and stood up, straightening her dress. Then she walked purposefully towards the curtained off area, not looking back.

When Cal stood two minutes later and started to stroll in the same direction, he caught Ben Reynolds' eye. "Seriously?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Is this what it's going to be like now?"

Cal just grinned at him, then continued towards the cabin's bathroom, where he knew Gillian was waiting for him.

###

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Gillian gasped as Cal broke their kiss, his hands quickly pulling off her underwear. "Sex in a cramped toilet on a plane. This is... not me."

He stopped, giving her a look of concern. "Gill... if you don't want to do this, you know you don't have to..."

"Oh!" she said, grabbing his face with both hands and forcing his eyes to meet hers. "That's not what I meant, Cal. I want this. I want _you_," she said, making sure her meaning was very clear.

"You sure?"

"Yes," she purred, brushing his lips lightly with her own. "I just mean... this is unlike me. But that's ok. That's _good_, even. My whole life has been much more of an adventure since I met you – and more dramatic, and more comedic, and more frustrating, and more petrifying..." She trailed off with a smile. "But an adventure. And now things have changed between us, now we're..." She trailed off again, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Now we're... what?"

"Together," she finished, running her hands over his chest before moving them lower to work on his belt. "Now we're together, even more things are going to change. For the better," she added, seeing the doubt on his face, and he nodded.

"Okay. Well... as long as you're sure."

"Want to know how sure I am?" She took his hand and placed it between her legs, grinding herself against his palm and letting out a moan of pleasure as he instinctively worked his fingers against her. "_This _is how sure I am."

"Mmm," he murmured when he felt how wet she was. "That's very sure."

"So are you going to do something about it?"

He quickly divested himself of the clothing on the lower half of his body, leaving his shirt on, and she pouted as he slid his hands down her dress and along her smooth thighs.

"What?" he asked.

"Your shirt," she said, prying the top button open. "Aren't you going to take it off?"

"We're kind of on a tight schedule here, darling," he reminded her, pressing a kiss to her jaw. "They'll be knocking on the door any minute, demanding to know why we're taking so long."

"Fine," she sighed, shivering as he resumed the motion of his hand against her thigh. "Just... let me..." She prised open the buttons, and ran her fingers over his chest with a smile. "That's better. You can leave it on. But I want access." She leaned forward, kissing and licking his chest and he emitted a low growl, responding by sliding his finger inside her.

Her breathless whimper left him painfully hard, and he knew he couldn't wait much longer. He used one hand to pull her face to his, kissing her hard while he added another finger to join the first, enjoying the way she writhed against the wall and his body. When they broke apart and she moaned his name, he knew she didn't want to wait any longer either. He removed his fingers from her, sucking them clean and suppressing a grin as her eyes widened.

"I'll taste you properly when we get home," he promised. "Haven't had you like that since last night."

"Which was _such_ a long time ago," she said with a shaky laugh.

"Feels like bloody years," he growled as he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him, stilling for a moment as his cock brushed against her entrance.

"Now," she demanded, pulling him with her and making sure her back was up against the small space of wall.

A sudden jolt sent him forwards faster than he'd expected, and his hand thumped loudly on the wall next to her head. He'd entered her more forcefully than he'd intended as the first turbulence they'd experienced on the flight hit, and he looked at her to make sure she was okay. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open, and her grip on his arms had tightened.

"Gill?"

"Mmm." She pushed against him, lifting a leg to stroke his calf. "You feel so good."

He lifted her, her back still against the wall, and she wrapped her legs around him as he thrust into her again. Another jolt sent them shifting sideways, and Cal managed to grab her just before she toppled against the basin. "Damn turbulence," he muttered, noticing the seatbelt sign was now flashing.

"Never mind that." She grabbed him, pulling him towards her and guiding him inside her again. Keeping both feet on the floor this time for balance, she rocked against him, one hand on the edge of the basin to try and keep her steady as the room continued to jolt.

"You know..." he panted, fighting to keep control as the sensations began to sweep through him, "if the plane is crashing, this is a hell of a way to go."

She let out a shaky laugh, her own breath sounding ragged as he continued to pump into her. He used his other hand to dip under the top of her dress, fighting against the fabric of her bra to brush her bare skin.

"Cal..."

He inhaled deeply, keeping his eyes on her face, even though her own were closed. The sight of her beautiful face, flushed with arousal, wasn't something he ever wanted to close his eyes to. And the sound of her moaning his name in pleasure was something he was rapidly becoming addicted to. Just like he was becoming addicted to everything else about her.

Her grip on his shoulders became tighter as he angled his hips to thrust deeper, although she managed not to cry out as loudly as he knew she liked to during sex. There were many things Cal had learnt about Gillian in the last two days, and most of them proved that his fantasies fell far short of the actual experience of being with her. She grabbed his face and pulled him closer, kissing him fiercely as he took her higher and higher. The turbulence seemed to have died down, but Cal hardly noticed; all he could focus on was the gorgeous woman in his arms, the delicious feel of her wrapped around him, and the sexy noises she was making.

"Cal..." She broke the kiss to gasp his name, throwing her head back as she came hard, her muscles clenching around him, and he groaned loudly as he followed her. When she'd got her breath back a little she trailed kisses along his jaw and down his neck, biting lightly as she felt him withdraw from her.

"I guess this means we're officially members," he said in a half whisper, tilting her face up so he could brush his lips against hers.

"I guess it does." She began straightening her dress and pulled her underwear on, while Cal worked on redressing himself. When he reached for the button on his shirt though, she swatted his hand away. "Let me."

He watched with an amused smile as she slowly buttoned his shirt, her fingers brushing against his skin every so often, causing little shivers. Even the lightest touch from her could elicit the strongest feeling in him.

When she was done she turned to look in the mirror, and began straightening her hair and the strap of her dress. His hands encircled her waist, and he pressed a kiss to her neck. "Remind me to make bets with you more often, darling," he murmured.

She laughed as she turned in his arms. "I'd say I'd learnt my lesson, but losing this bet wasn't exactly unpleasant."

"Not exactly unpleasant, eh? You say the sweetest things."

She gave him a quick kiss, then wiped his mouth to remove the traces of lipstick from their earlier kissing. "Come on. I'll go first." She slid the door open, and carefully stepped out. Cal watched as she walked confidently to the curtain, sweeping it aside as she headed back to her seat. He waited about half a minute before following.

"Subtle," came Reynolds' voice as Cal slid into his seat.

He could sense Gillian's blush without even looking at her, but she didn't reply. "Don't know what you're talking about, mate," Cal said, pulling the in flight magazine out of the holder and idly flicking through it. "No idea at all."

Ten minutes later, Gillian felt Cal brush his fingers down her arm. "Psst," he whispered, and she smiled.

"Yes, Cal?"

"Bet you anything Reynolds watches this movie," he said, tapping one of the listings in the magazine.

She looked at it for a second, glanced up at Reynolds, then looked back at Cal with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous grin. "Anything?"


End file.
